The Break of Dawn
by candycat85
Summary: After selling his soul to a witch, Hans gains the ability to control fire. He plans to use his new powers to take revenge on Arendelle and everyone in it. Can Elsa stop him or will he finally take the throne? Kristanna. Elsa/OC.
1. Prologue

I looked to the sea. The sun was slowly disappearing over the horizon. It was almost time to go. The crispness of fall was in the air. Things could not have been going any better for my plan.

"Stable boy!" barked a voice. I turned to see one of my older brothers, Roberto. "Time to go."

I suppressed my anger and grabbed the reins of the horse. I hooked her to the cart and helped my brother load it. I did all of the heavy lifting while Roberto sat up front.

I finished loading the cart and sat in the back as we began our drive from the marketplace back to the castle. The roads were uneven and the cart jostled at each turn. I was crammed between bags of animal feed and straw but I didn't care. Things were going to change very soon.

After I returned from Arendelle all those months ago, my family was furious. I had done the unforgivable. I'd tried to kill the royal sisters. My punishment could have been worse, I suppose. I had been stripped of my title as prince and been forced to work in the stables.

I hated horses, but this wasn't so bad. I got long breaks while I took the horses out to graze. Which means I'd had lots of time to plan. I planned my revenge down to the minute detail. The air was right for it. I would head out tonight.

We stopped by the stables and unloaded the cart. I grabbed the horse's reins and moved her back into the stables. I fed the horses and brushed them. I didn't bother to do the fifty strokes on the mane and tail. It's not like I would be chided. Soon, I would be in charge.

It was time now. I looked out the small window of my cold tower bedroom and saw the almost-bare trees shake in the wind. I grabbed my patchy cloak and put it on. I got what money and food I'd been saving and put in it a leather bag over my shoulder.

I left my small room and started down the long spiral staircase. At the bottom I bumped into one of the night guards.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Outside." I said. "I need fresh air."

"Do you not get enough of that as the stable boy?" he asked.

Before I could answer, he started again.

"And I saw that poor job you did in the stables today, keep that up and we'll work you twice as hard." he said.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist. I couldn't let my anger get the better of me now.

"Yes sir..." I said. I took a deep breath to steady my emotions.

He gave me a curt nod and headed on his way. I ducked around him and pulled my cloak along dramatically. It was not like the royal capes I'd been used to for so long, but it would have to do.

Outside, I pulled the hood of my cloak over my head and went into the stables. I untied the darkest horse and led her outside. I climbed on her back and we galloped into the woods.

There was no way for me to know if I was going the right way. I had no map, or even knowledge if what I was seeking was real. Magic was funny that way. The rumors of its existence could be completely true or completely false. But it had to be true. It just had to be...

It was midnight when I finally reached the stone cabin. I climbed off the horse and tied her reins to a nearby tree branch. This had to be the place. The legend said the witch lived in a stone cabin directly under the moonlight at midnight. She would only come to those who seeked her magic.

I knocked on the door. There were no lights on and I was starting to wonder if this was just another abandoned house.

"Come in my child..." said a voice.

I pushed open the door and stepped inside. It was so dark inside and I had to strain my eyes to see the silhouette of a woman.

Suddenly, she struck a match and lit a lantern. It the new light I could see a bubbling cauldron and open books full of symbols I couldn't read. It was true.

"You're the witch..." I said, slightly taken aback. I knew I'd come to seek her magic but part of me still doubted her.

"And you are?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I pushed the hood of my cloak off my head. Her expression changed greatly.

"Prince Hans..." she said surprised. Now that I could see her, she didn't look very old. Perhaps she used magic to stay young.

"I need something from you." I told her.

"What could you seek from me? Shouldn't the prince already have everything he desires?" she asked with a smirk.

"Cut that out!" I said "Everyone in the Southern Isles knows what I've done..."

"True." she said. "I was just having my fun..."

"Can you give me what I want or not!?" I asked. I was growing impatient.

"Only if you are willing to pay the price." she said coolly.

"Anything." I said. I didn't worry about the fact that I was poor. I knew from the legends that money was not the payment she seeked.

"Come forth." she said.

I stepped forward and she looked into my eyes. I felt like she was looking deeper.

"Your soul is weak and holds no love." she said.

"But will you take it?" I asked.

"You know that with losing your soul, you lose the ability to ever love another..." she said warningly.

"I don't care!" I said.

"Very well." she said, raising a shoulder.

She placed a hand over my heart.

"Close your eyes, this might hurt a bit..." she said.

The pain was blinding. It felt like an invisible cold weight was being ripped from my body. She quickly placed her other hand over the same spot. This time it felt like something burning was passing through me. I gritted my teeth to keep from crying out.

The pain subsided and she stepped back. I open my eyes to see a dull light in her hand. She quickly transferred it to an empty bottle and corked it.

"That's my soul...?" I asked, eyeing it.

"It was." she said with a smirk. "Small isn't it?"

Ignoring her comment, I turned to leave.

"Wait..." she said.

"What?" I asked.

She handed me something. A thick pair of black gloves, not unlike the ones I sometimes wear when I work. She put them on my hands.

"These will help control your powers..." she said. "Be careful with them, your powers will only get stronger over the next few hours."

I nodded. I put my hood back on and stepped outside. When I turned back around, the cabin was gone. It didn't matter to me. I had no intentions of needing the witch again. She had my soul and could do what she pleased with it. I've never known a more useless power than that of love.

I pulled off the gloves and shoved them in my pocket. There were no rules to this, but there was danger. As long as I wasn't too reckless I would be alright.

I could feel it building inside me. I felt an immense heat raging through me. I lifted my hand and jolted. A spark, followed by a blaze of fire struck a nearby pile of dead leaves. They immediately started burning.

I struck again. The fire on the leaves grew larger, the flames licking at the air. The horse reared on her back legs and gave a whinny of fright. I couldn't help but laugh loudly and maniacally. I was a new man. I was a wielder of fire. I would travel back to Arendelle and burn that wretched kingdom to the ground. Unless of course...they surrender to me.


	2. The Stow Away

Flames rose around me. The smell of smoke filled my lungs and made me cough. I united the horse and climbed on her back. I had let myself get carried away and now the fire was raging faster than I could control it. I would not die here. I had to find me way out.

The horse was afraid but I made her leap over a fallen log. Though it was filled with smoke, this path was the most clear. Several burning branches fell down in front of me. The horse reared back, startled. I couldn't find a clear path and the smoke was making it hard to breathe.

I jumped off the horse and attempted to control the fire. It was my creation and it should be under my powers. The flames only rose higher, as did my anger. Then I remembered the gloves. I put them on quickly. With my hands covered, the flames died down a little. I climbed on the horse and jumped over the charred branches.

It was now a clear path out of the woods. I rode fast until I heard the crashing of the sea. The cargo ships would still be down below. They wouldn't be leaving until day break. I made my way down to the docks.

"This is where we part ways." I said to the horse.

I climbed off of her and pulled my hood over my eyes. To my surprise there was only one boat still docked. That must be the one that makes our trades to Arendelle. I walked around the docks in search of its entrance.

The ramp was closed up but there was a port hole close to the water line. It must lead to the lowest deck of the boat. If I could open it from the outside I could stow away inside. The only way to get to it was to jump into the water.

I took several steps back to get a running start. I ran forward and jumped into the sea. The cold water stung like needles. My clothes were soaked in seconds and that, paired with my freezing muscles, made swimming to the port hole a challenge.

I swam over with difficulty and reached up to pry at the window. It didn't budge. I beat my fist against the glass but it wouldn't shatter. I yanked off my right glove and pressed my hand to the metal seal around the window.

It began to heat so quickly that the water droplets on it sizzled and evaporated. The metal began to warp and twist under my hand. I grabbed the edge of the glass and pulled it. It shattered and a large piece of the glass came off in my hand.

Glass still stuck out around the edges but I would be able to fit. My bag was soaked so I pulled it off and pushed it through the window first. I put my glove back on and got a firm grip on the window ledge, avoiding the glass.

I hoisted myself up and climbed through the port hole with difficulty. My cloak snagged on the glass and tore. Most of my body was through so I let myself drop. I fell several feet and landed on my side. The room I was in had no light. I was pressed between several crates. All of this was shipment going to Arendelle.

The ship wouldn't leave until dawn. That was hours away. My cloak was ripped and soaked and there was no heat down here. I couldn't use my fire here. Alcohol was probably in some of the crates and that was flammable, not to mention all of the crates and walls were wood.

I took off my cloak. I opened one of the crates and reached inside. It was bags of what felt like potatoes. I opened the next crate. Inside was something white. I pulled it out. It was a long fur cloak. Something like this must cost a lot of money. I put it on and felt warmer instantly. I sat down and leaned against the wall. I let the gentle rocking of the boat against the harbor put me to sleep.

I couldn't wait to get to Arendelle. I would take the throne and burn all who opposed me...

"Ouch!" Anna winced as she stuck herself with the needle again.

"You're being too impatient, knit slower..." I explained. I reached over to guide her hand. She pulled back.

"I can do it, Elsa..." she told me. I smiled at her. I was supposed to be teacher her but she insisted she could do it, when that clearly was not the case.

"Well then how do you end it?" I asked.

She only knew the simple motions to knitting, resulting in a scarf so long it wrapped around Kristoff's neck twice and draped to the floor.

"Hurry up and end it Anna." said Kristoff. "I don't need a scarf this long."

"But winter is on its way..." said Anna. "You'll be freezing before you know it."

"I'm always freezing..." muttered Olaf from the doorway.

"Hello Olaf." I said.

"Hello everyone." said the happy snowman. "Oh, can you knit me a scarf too?" he asked Anna.

"After I finish this one." she said.

"It is finished!" said Kristoff.

"Why do you need a scarf, Olaf?" I asked.

"Because the snowmen in pictures always have scarves..." he said.

I nodded. He had a good point.

"Um..okay, done!" said Anna. She grabbed the end of the scarf and draped it around Kristoff's neck again.

"Very nice." I said.

"Yeah..." Kristoff said, admiring his reflection.

"My turn!" said Olaf happily.

"Sorry Olaf, I'm out of yarn." said Anna.

Olaf looked so sad I thought he might cry.

"I can go down to the shops and get some more." she said. Olaf smiled happily.

As the princess, Anna should have people go to the shops for her. But I knew she loved going out herself. She loved talking with the shop owners and other citizens of Arendelle.

Anna and Kristoff turned to leave. I followed them out into the hall.

"Are you coming?" Anna asked.

"No, I'm going to the docks. I have a very important shipment coming in." I explained.

"Is it for the winter solstice party next month?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Sort of..." I said. "It's a handmade royal fur cape..."

"real fur?" asked Anna. "Wow..."

"How cruel!" said Kristoff.

"I know, I'm not exactly praising the practice, but it's tradition." I said.

We parted ways and I made my way out of the castle. All around me, people bowed and waved.

"Good day, Queen Elsa!" said one of the gardeners.

"Good day." I said with a nod.

It felt so good to be admired for my powers instead of shunned. I walked down to the docks. The first thing I noticed was the large crowd surrounding one of the boats.

"Struck down..." said someone.

"Just a boy..." said another.

"Never seen nothing like it..." said another.

Panic rose in me. I lightly pushed through the crowd. People parted when they noticed who I was.

"Excuse me!" I said, pushing through to the center of the commotion. I had to cover my mouth in shock.

The ramp to the ship was open, exposing it's charred insides.

"What happened!?" I asked the nearest man.

"There was a fire...some kind of explosion or something on the ship. All the crewmen were killed." he said.

Never mind that a month's worth of goods were now destroyed, but people were dead. I knew that most of the crewmen were just young men, at about nineteen year of age.

"Are..are you sure it wasn't an accident?" I asked.

"No, your grace." the man replied sadly. "While we can't tell what started the fire, we know it was not an accident...this was foul play."


	3. Close the Gates

**A/N: Thanks for all the follows and stuff! Please review this chapter and tell me what you think.**

**Elsa.**

I was visibly shaking. One hand clutched the railing of the pier. I stared straight ahead at the charred ship. I couldn't believe what I'd just heard.

"Your Majesty?" asked someone feebly.

I jumped slightly. I didn't realize it earlier, but ice was spreading down the pier. I quickly withdrew my hand. I had to keep calm. Yes, this was a crisis but I was the queen. People looked to me to take charge.

"Is this the ship from the Southern Isles?" I asked.

"Yes." said the man close to me.

Now I was livid. My thoughts went wild. If this was no accident, and...the Southern Isles... Hans. It might have been wrong of me to assume it was him, he was locked up somewhere...but he was the only person who wanted to hurt us that I could think of.

"Queen Elsa?" the man asked.

Ice was spreading fast now. I was losing hold of my emotions fast, but it didn't matter now.

"Everyone clear the area!" I called. "Go home and lock your doors!"

I turned and ran back up to the castle. As I ran, my mind wouldn't stop asking.

_How did he set an explosive off in the ship without hurting himself? _

I was panting when I finally reached the castle gates. I didn't realize, but every step I took froze the ground under my feet.

"Your Majesty? What's the matter?" asked one of the guards.

"Where's...Anna?" I panted

"She and the ice harvester are still out at the market." he said. "What's wrong."

"Close the gates! Don't let anyone in or out of the kingdom!" I said.

"Yes your grace..." he replied.

The wind started to rage around me. Without a horse, it would take a while on foot to reach Anna. I turned and ran inside the castle. I grabbed the nearest guard by the arm, freezing his coat. He didn't flinch.

"Ride to the market and find my sister and Kristoff." I said. "Bring them back here, then send a search for anyone suspicious." I said.

"Y-yes your majesty." he said.

He was new, so he'd probably never taken a direct order from me or Anna. Yet, I couldn't shake the feeling that he looked familiar to me. I only hoped he was quick enough and that he found my sister before Hans did. I actually hoped I was wrong and it wasn't Hans at all, but an accident on the ship. Ice coated the floor. No matter how dire the situation, I had to stay calm or we'd be locked in an early winter.

**Kristoff. **

"Okay, so I've got the yarn...now all I need is..." Anna paused to take out her shopping list. "Tomatoes, and cherries...or does it say cherry tomatoes?"

"Why are you doing the shopping for the cooks? Shouldn't the servants do things for the princess? I asked teasingly.

"I like talking to the shop owners, they give me free samples too." she said.

"Alright, well you get the stuff...I've got something I need to take care of..." I said.

"Okay, let's meet back by the fruit stand." she said.

I turned and pushed through the crowd. The market was busier today than most days, because the shipment was coming in and everyone wanted first dibs on the goods. I ducked into the jewelry store. Only one other person knew what I was doing, and that was the Queen. I remember the night I asked her, just two weeks ago...

_Flashback._

_We all sat around the dinner table. Anna gestured for the servants to bring out the wine._

"_Like you need any alcohol..." I said to Anna._

"_I'm old enough to drink." she countered, "and I know my limits..."_

_It was true, Anna was eightteen so neither Elsa nor I could say anything about her drinking. I looked to Elsa. She only looked amused as the servant filled Anna's glass and she took a sip._

_An hour later, Anna was drunk and silly. Elsa had drank some too, but she still acted poised and composed._

"_You should go lay down..." Elsa told her sister calmly._

"_You go lie down!" Anna slurred loudly. She began to laugh loudly. Elsa rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile._

"_Come on, Anna." I said. "I'll take you to bed." _

_Okay, silly man..." she said. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I picked her up. I carried her to her room and put her on the bed._

"_Goodnight..." I said, turning to leave._

"_Wait, I thought you were sleeping with me!" Anna said as she sat up._

_I could feel myself turn red. I lightly pushed her back down on the bed._

"_No, you need to rest. But, I'll see you in the morning." I said._

_I quickly left the room, almost bumping into Elsa. _

"_Is she okay?" Elsa asked._

"_She'll be fine, she just needs to rest." I said. _

_Elsa nodded._

"_You're good for her, I think." Elsa said. I turned red again._

"_Um about that...can I ask you something...?" I asked._

"_You want advice?" she said._

"_Sort of..." I said._

"_Do you want my advice as the Queen, or as a friend?" she asked._

"_Um..as Anna's sister." I said._

"_...Alright." she said._

_I took a deep breath. I could hear Anna snoring in the room behind me._

"_Would it be okay if..I mean, can I..um.." I stuttered._

"_Yes." said Elsa._

"_What?" I asked._

"_You have my blessing to marry Anna." she said calmly._

"_Um..t-thank you!" I said._

"_Just remember," she said, turning to go to her room across the hall. "I'm very protective of her. And if you hurt her..."_

"_I wont, ever!" I said._

"_Good." she closed her door. _

_I could help but punch the air in happiness. Now I only need a ring..._

_End of Flashback..._

That's why I was here. I needed the perfect ring for Anna. It had to be perfect. While I was looking at a jewel in the glass case, the door opened loudly. The clerk and I turned to see a guard from the castle. He stood in the doorway, holding Anna by the arm.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's the Queen's orders." he said. "She needs you both back at the castle where it's safe..."

"Why isn't it safe here?" asked Anna, trying to tug out of his grasp.

"There's been an attack...from the southern Isles..." he said.


	4. A New Fortress

**Elsa.**

As I watched the guard go to retrieve Anna, I knew I had to check around. Stress was burning inside me, making the wind blow cold. I raced around the outside of the castle. I stopped by every door and told each guard to stay alert.

Suddenly, I stopped. It smelled like something was...burning. I looked up and saw a thin trail of smoke rising from the stables. All of the palace horses were inside...and Sven!

I ran as fast as I could. I cut through the gardens, leaving ice after every step. As I rounded the bend, I gasped. The stables were on fire! I quickly conjured snow and hurled it at the flames as fast as I could. They barely died down. I built up as much snow as I could, the hot air making it hard, and sent a wave of it at the stables.

The snow wall hit the door and broke it open. Black smoke poured out of the door. I ran inside. All the horses bucked and whinnied. Sven sat frightened in the corner.

"You're...gonna...be okay..." I said, coughing. It was almost impossible to use my powers in such intense heat. I ran around the stables and unlocked every horse.

"Run...get out!" I said to them. They almost trampled each other as they ran out of the burning building. I turned to Sven. He wasn't tied up, as Kristoff preferred to let him come and go as he pleased.

"Sven...come here, boy." I said, extending a hand to him.

We both cried out as a large burning plank of wood fell between us. I was risking my life for these animals, I think as a way to make up of for all those crewmen who died on the ship.

I tried my best to put out the fire so Sven could reach the door. The smoke was making me dizzy. I was sure that whoever sent off the fire in the ship was responsible for this as well.

"Sven...come on..jump.." I said weekly.

I placed a hand on the burning wood and chilled it as fast as I could. The fire subsided. Sven jumped over the wood and grabbed the back of my collar in him teeth. My head was spinning as he pulled me out of the stable.

Out in the cold air, breathing was easier. I stood up quickly. I used my powers to blow as much snow at the stables as I could. Finally, the flames stopped. I looked around me. Hoofprints littered the grounds. That fire probably scared away the horses for good.

I sat down on the cold ground. The flyaway hairs that came out of my braid now stuck to my sweaty forehead. I turned to Sven. He was looking at me with big sad eyes.

"Did you see who did this?" I asked him, momentarily forgetting that Kristoff always spoke for him. He shook his head at me.

"I think someone is slowing burning down Arendelle." I told him sadly.

I heard a low chuckle. I stood up and looked around. Sven lowered himself in a fighting stance. From behind the building, a man walked out. He wore a long fur cape, with a hood covering his face. He was chuckling.

"Fire is strong against you, I see..." he said.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I said.

"Do you not recognize me?" he said. He pushed back his hood and I hand to cover my mouth to muffle my scream. Hans.

"I knew it was you!" I yelled, stomping a foot. Ice spread out all around my feet and inched towards him.

"You knew nothing!" he said. "You think I've just been lighting matches everywhere? Well think again! I'm stronger now than you will ever be!"

I stared at him puzzled. He moved his hands around quickly. Now in his grasp, was a ball of fire.

"No..." I whispered in terror.

"Yes! I will burn this kingdom to the ground unless you surrender to me!" He screamed. He hurled the ball of fire at me and I jumped back.

"Sven, run!" I said. He reluctantly ran off towards the woods.

"Save your stupid donkey!" he said. "You will surrender to me or die!"

Waves of flames rose up. I used all my strength to pull of a huge wall of ice. With every second I sent it higher and higher. I stomped my feet and watched it spread around and against the castle walls.

As far as protective walls go, ice was not the best choice. If Hans truly was as strong as he claimed, then his fire could melt the ice in about an hour, and that was just based on how thick it was. There was no telling exactly how much of the kingdom my ice was shielding. There could be weak spots. I turned and ran back to the front gates.

Just as I ran up, I saw the guard. Anna and Kristoff were behind him on his horse. Anna climbed off when she saw me and ran to me. I hugged her tight.

"What's happening?" Anna asked.

"Where's Sven?" Kristoff asked. "We saw the fire at the stables."

"Elsa, we had to jump that last bit to get over your walls! How serious is this?" asked the guard.

I was momentarily confused as to why he wasn't calling me Queen. I decided to dismiss it. He was new, after all.

"It's Hans..." I said.

They all gasped.

"Sven is okay..." I told Kristoff. "Follow me."

They all followed me inside. I raced up the long spiral staircase steps with them behind me.

"He's strong...he's got powers now too..." I said.

"Ice?" asked Anna.

"No...fire." I said gravely.

"How could this have happened? You can't just buy powers!" said Kristoff.

"Actually...you can..sort of." I said.

"What?!" they stopped in their tracks.

"Well you can! But wizards and witches are hard to come by..." I said.

"I thought Hans got stripped of his title? How did he afford it?" Anna asked.

"Sorcerers like that don't want money...I've been reading up on magic and...he probably gave them his soul." I said.

"His soul?" asked Kristoff. "But I thought you'd die without a soul."

"Not necessarily." I said. "But without a soul...he can never fall in love."

"He wouldn't care." Anna said bitterly.

"What should we do?" asked the guard.

I sighed. I had no idea. But I should, I was the queen.

"What's all the commotion?" asked a small voice.

I turned to see Olaf bouncing up the stairs towards us.

"You!" I lunged forward and grabbed him.

"Whoa, are we playing a game?" he asked.

I opened the nearest room and tossed him inside. I had to protect him, Hans could destroy Olaf in one strike.

"Olaf, do not leave that room no matter what!" I called to him.

"Is this part of the game?" he asked from the other side of the door.

I ignored him.

"And you two..." I said, turning to Anna and Kristoff. "I'm sorry I have to do this..."

I quickly shoved them into another room and closed the door.

"Elsa, what're you doing?!" Anna called.

"I have to protect you! If you're locked in here, then Hans can't find you." I said.

"But-" started Anna.

"I can't lose you again!" I said.

I sealed the lock with ice and covered the door with ice about a yard thick. I turned and marched back down the stairs.

"Elsa, what are you doing? You can't go fight Hans!" said the guard.

"Look, where do you get off telling me what to do? And calling me..." I turned and looked him in the eyes. And then I remembered. I remembered why he looked so familiar to me.

It was a few weeks ago, his first say on duty. I'd been riding one of my horses, when it got spooked and threw me off. I sprained my ankle and that guard was the one who found me. He insisted on carrying me back to the castle. He told me his name, and I told him to call me Elsa.

"...Louis.." I said to him. "Stay here and guard the castle."

"You could get killed if you go out there!" he said.

"I just want to see if I can talk to Hans." I said.

"You think he is willing to talk? He will kill you..." he reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder.

It was an intimate gesture from someone who was just, for all purposes, an employee.

"Well then I'm going out to raise the walls, we need a strong defense." I said. "Stay here...it's an order."

As I started back down the stairs, my head began to spin with worry. Louis was right, Hans didn't want to talk. He'd kill me if he got the chance. I couldn't give him that chance. I needed to defend the castle. I needed to defend my people.

**A/N: Woah...Hans is strutting around with his new powers...and Elsa's cape? Idk I felt he needed a cool villain outfit...even if it is a woman's cape. **


	5. Trapped, Free, and Trapped Again

**Elsa. **

I threw open the doors and marched out into the courtyard. My hands were trembling, but I had a job to do. I used my magic to raise walls of ice all around. Maybe if I kept Hans away for long enough, I could come up with a real plan.

"Your ice is powerless...that stable fire was just a warmup!" I heard a voice say.

I turned around and shot ice sickles at Hans. They barely missed him.

"I don't want to have to fight you..." I said. "Leave Arendelle...at once."

"Why would I leave?" he asked. Flames surrounded his hands. "I'm just getting warmed up!"

He shot fire at me and I dodged it. I fought back, shooting ice at him. One ice sickle stabbed him in the shoulder. It was a mistake to let my guard down. He charged at me, his fists a blaze. He struck me in every spot he could reach and I struck him back.

He was stronger. He knocked me off balance and I fell back. My clothes and skin were burned badly. He raised one fist above me, as if to strike my face, then I heard a voice.

"Elsa!"

I looked up to see Louis, the guard. He carried a sword. He swung it at Hans. The sword cut deep into his arm. Blood sprayed the icy ground.

"What's wrong?" Hans asked, wincing in pain. "Can the queen not fight her own battles!? You will regret this, boy!"

Hans shot a blast of fire straight at Louis.

"Louis!" I screamed. The fire struck him in the chest and he fell to his knees.

The last thing I remember seeing is Hans swinging a flaming fist down at my face. And then I blacked out.

**Anna.**

"Do you think Elsa will be okay?" I asked Kristoff. We'd only been locked in this room for a few minutes, but I was getting worried. I'd been pacing the floor.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, I bet she's way stronger than Hans." Kristoff said.

I crossed the room towards the door and jiggled the knob.

"I feel so trapped...I wish there was something we could do to help." I said.

"We are helping. By staying safe, that's all Elsa wants." he said.

Suddenly, I heard a noise outside. Someone was coming up the stairs. The footsteps stopped in front of the door.

"Elsa...?" I called timidly.

"I love when my prey is locked up...just like sitting ducks..." said a voice.

"Hans!" Kristoff said.

He ran to barricade the door. I helped him push the table and couch in front of the door. We heard the roar of flames outside.

"He's gonna burn the door down!" I said.

We pushed against the door, trying to keep it steady after each blast of fire.

"Anna...I know this probably isn't the best time..." Kristoff started.

"What?" I asked.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"What!?" I asked. Was this really happening?

"Well...if he gets in here...and he will," Kristoff said as Hans rammed into the door, splitting the door. "Then we haven't got much time...say you'll marry me.."

I turned to him. We were both leaning against a pile of furniture, while a lunatic shot flames at the door from the other side. He was right, this wasn't the best time...but I was happy just the same. If we died, at least we'd die engaged.

"Yes!" I said. "I will marry you..."

"Good...then as your fiance, I say you need to get out of here and save yourself."

"Huh?" I asked.

"The window." he said.

We crossed the room to the window. Kristoff open it as much as he could.

"We can't both fit." I said.

"That's why you need to go and save yourself." said Kristoff. "I'll hold him off..."

"But-" I started. I couldn't leave him.

"Please go!" he said.

"...Okay. I love you." I said, as I hoisted myself up into the window ledge.

"I love you too." he said.

Just as I jumped to the roof below the window, I heard the door burst open. I jumped from the roof to the ground. Instead of hitting the ground, I landed on something soft.

"Sven!" I said. "You are okay..."

He began to run, with me still on his back.

"We have to find a way to defeat Hans..." I said. He nodded.

"We're you taking me? To Elsa?" I asked. He shook his head.

We approached the long ice bridge that Elsa uses when she wants to go to her ice castle. Beyond it was the mountains.

"We are we going then?" I asked. "Do you have an idea?"

He nodded and raced over the bridge. As I listened to his hooves clop on the ice, I wondered where he was taking me.

**Kristoff.**

The door burst opened. Hans shot fire inside and lit the curtains and rug on fire.

"Looks like I've found the village idiot!" he sneered.

"Where is the queen?" I asked.

He gave a low chuckle.

"She's to be hanged tomorrow at dawn." he said. I felt my blood run cold.

"No..." I said. How could Hans have beaten her?

"You can join her!" he said as he shot fire at me.

I jumped back and lunged for a weapon. I ran to the fire place and grabbed one of the tools used for prodding logs. It was sharp at one end.

I stabbed at Hans. I noticed one arm was bleeding, so I aimed for that same wound. I missed and my weapon stuck into his cape, pinning him to the wall. While i had the advantage, I grabbed a heavy ornament from one of the shelves and struck him in the head.

He fell to his knees. He jumped up and tore his cape from the wall. He held up one flaming fist and swung it at me. I jumped back, barely missing it. I lost my balance and fell back, hitting my head on a table.

The last thing I saw before I black out was Hans giving me an evil grin.

**A/N: Oh no! It does not look good for our heros! But where is Sven taking Anna...hm...**


	6. Help Wanted

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the positive response and stuff! It really means a lot to me. Also, there's a Jelsa one shot on my page that needs some reads...hint hint.**

**Anna.**

As Sven and I ran over the ice bridge, I cast one last glance back at Arendelle. I felt my heart drop into my stomach. The west wing of the castle was on fire! Kristoff was still in there. I prayed that he had gotten out in time. I also had no idea where my sister was. For all I knew, both of them could be...no! I couldn't think like that.

The wind raged, blowing against my face and making my nose run. It was nearly dark. The only sound was the clops of Sven's hooves.

"Oh Sven, I don't where we going, but we better hurry..." I said.

Sven skidded to a halt. Up ahead was a stone cabin.

"I don't remember this house being here..." I said. He gently bucked me off his back.

"Wait, do you think I should go in?" I asked. He nodded.

"But how could they help me? I don't know who they are." I said.

He gently shoved me towards the door. I gave in and knocked gently.

"Hello? Anyone home?! I need some help!" I asked.

The door creaked open. It was dark inside.

"Mr. Reindeer? Is that you? Did you come back for another tasty carrot?" said a voice.

"Um..." I started.

The door opened wider. A woman peered past me at Sven.

"It is you Mr. Reindeer!" she said happily.

"Sven!" I said turning to him. "This is a crisis, and you bring me to a place to get snacks?"

He shook his head and shoved me towards the woman.

"Oh my...aren't you the Princess?" she asked me.

"Um yes...and I'm sorry to bother you, my reindeer was just hungry.." I said, glaring back at Sven.

Sven shook his head at me again and shoved me towards the door again.

"Alright, what are you trying to tell me?" I asked, getting irritated.

"I'll get your reindeer a snack." said the woman.

"Oh, no, I don't want to trouble you..." I said.

"It's no trouble, really..." she said. "Come inside, it's freezing out there."

We followed her inside and I gasped. A large bubbling cauldron was in the middle of the room. Many books with strange symbols covered the tables. The woman reached into the pantry and pulled out a golden carrot. As I watched her feed it to Sven, I had to ask.

"Um...please don't take this the wrong way...but are you um..a witch?" I asked.

"Oh, yes...I am." she said.

"Sven! What are the odds that we'd run into her! We could use her help, right?" I asked him. He gave me a look. _That's what I was trying to tell you all along! _I could almost hear him saying.

"I assumed you already knew that, otherwise my home wouldn't appear to you at all!" she said.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. "Well then I guess fate knew I really needed you help."

"Well, how can I help you?" she asked.

Well..." I started. "It's a long story, but my crazy ex-fiance sold his soul to get fire powers..." as I spoke, I gesture wildly with my hands. "and now he's burning down my kingdom and I need to save my sister and new fiance!"

Her eyes went wide. "Wait...was it...Prince Hans?" she asked.

"Yes!" I said. "Unbelievable, right? What witch would give someone with a criminal record fire powers!?"

She shook her head sadly.

"I'm so sorry..." she said. "But...that was me."

"..What?" I stepped back. "How could you! Didn't you know how evil he was?!"

"I just needed the payment." she said. "And I only give out the powers, what people do with them isn't my concern."

"Well it should be!" I said, fuming. "I can't believe I almost trusted you! C'mon Sven, let's go save Arendelle..."

"Wait!" she said. "I can help you."

"How?" I asked. "Give someone else free range to burn down the place..."

"No, I can give you a way to stop him.." she said. "Princess, I am so sorry this happened."

"Well what can you do?" I asked. "Give me powers too? What's stronger than fire?"

She cupped my chin in her hand and looked into my eyes.

"No." she said. "I could never take your soul. It's too full of love."

"But you have to!" I said, tears coming to my eyes. "I have to save my sister and fiance!"

"That's precisely why I can't take your soul...it's so full of love." she said.

"Well what can you do?" I asked bitterly.

"Here..." she reached for something off a shelf and gave it to me.

It was a small bag of what looked like black sand.

"What..." I started.

"It's magic." she said. "This won't kill Hans, but it will paralyze him for a short time."

"Oh my gosh, this will work great...thank you!" I said.

"But be warned, the more you use it, the less effective it becomes. So try to use it only once" she said.

"Right, got it. Thanks!" I said.

My heart was pounding. I was so pumped up. I finally had a way to fight instead of running scared. I climbed back on Sven.

"Let's go!" I said.

We began to run back to Arendelle. It occurred to me after a while, that I didn't get that witch's name. I looked back and her house had vanished.

**Elsa.**

When I came to, I was laying on a stone cold floor. I sat up and winced. My left shoulder was very sore, and I couldn't feel the left side of my face. My hands were chained up. I was in a dungeon, in the lowest level of the castle. The only light came from a few torches on the wall. But they were unwelcome to me, I never wanted to see fire again.

I remembered seeing Louis get hit in the chest by Hans. He was dead and it was all my fault. I was supposed to protect my people, and instead they were all dying. My parents would be ashamed of me. I began to cry softly.

"Elsa? Is that you?" said a voice. I quickly wiped my eyes.

"Kristoff?!" I asked.

I looked to the other side of the dungeon and saw him. He was chained up as well. I moved as close to him as I could. I was a few feet away from him when I came into the light.

"Oh my god! Elsa, what happened to your face!?" he asked.

"My face?" I reached up to tentatively touch my left eye. I winced in pain. "He burned me..."

"Yea, I can tell!" he said.

"Kristoff, where's Anna?" I asked. I was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"She's okay!" he said. "she escaped before Hans broke in..."

I sighed in relief.

"Thank God." I said. That was one person safe. But if Hans broke into the castle, then how many guards and staff were dead...and Louis.

I started to cry again. The temperature began to drop, and I placed my cold hands to my face and sobbed.

"Elsa, it's going to be okay...you are strong. You can still win!" Kristoff said.

"No I can't!" I said. "He bought the strongest powers there are and now Louis is dead and we're all gonna burn to death because without a soul, he is stronger than I will ever be!" Those were the fears I'd had since the beginning. I couldn't hold them in anymore.

"No!" Kristoff said, his voice rising. "Without a soul, he is weaker then you will ever be! You will defeat him because I know you can do it! Elsa, I've seen what your powers can do! You can defeat him..I know you can."

We sat in silence for a while. The frost on the walls melted as I calmed down. After a minute, Kristoff spoke up.

"Did you...Did you love him?" he asked softly.

"Who?" I asked.

"Louis...the guard guy." he asked.

I shook my head.

"No...but..I could have..if I had known him better..." I blinked back tears. "And now I'm going to have to send a letter to his family saying what happened to him...why didn't he just stay inside like I told him!"

"He's your guard." said Kristoff. "He was trying to protect you.."

"I asked Anna to marry me...and she said yes." he said.

"That's great. I'm so happy for you guys." I said truthfully. But we were not in the mood to celebrate.

We sat in silence again.

"Man. I wish I had powers...with no love, I bet one shot to the heart would kill Hans in a second..." said Kristoff.

I sat up.

"Wait a minute...Kristoff that's genius!" I said.

"It is?" he asked. "I was just guessing..."

"Well it's a good guess, it makes since. If he can't love then there's no true love act that could save him!"

I stood up, the chains waid me down a bit.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"Breaking out!" I said.

I froze the chains as cold as I could. I pulled and pulled until they snapped. I ran over to Kristoff and did the same. The chains broke and we were free. I could hear someone coming down into the dungeons.

"It's Hans!" whispered Kristoff.

"No..." I said, recognizing the steps. "It's Olaf!"

Olaf hopped off the last step into the dungeon.

"Olaf!" we ran to him and hugged him.

"Thank goodness Hans hasn't gotten you!" I said.

"It wasn't easy, but I stayed clear of him." Olaf said. "oh my Elsa, your face looks awful."

"I heard." I said.

I stood up and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Olaf.

"To kill Hans." I said angrily.

"I think that can wait a second...there's something you need to see first." said Olaf.

Olaf snuck us upstairs and up to the third floor.

"Olaf, where is Hans?" I whispered.

"He gathered all the staff and is making them pledge their loyalty to him...I also saw him burn your portrait in the throne room.." Olaf said.

I didn't care about the portrait, but I cared about the staff.

"In here!" Olaf said.

We were outside a spare bedroom. I opened the door and stepped inside. What I saw was almost too much.

Louis was laying on the couch. He was sweating, and his shirt was open, revealing a large burn on his chest.

"You're alive!" I said, running to his side.

"You...are...too...I'm so glad..." he said. He sounded weak. "but your...face.."

"Yes, I know it's awful. " I said.

"No..It..cool." he said. "Like...a battle scar."

"Louis, what's happening to you?" I asked.

"I looked it up!" said Olaf. "His heart is burning up."

"Burning up?" I asked.

"Yeah! He's got all the symptoms...a burn on the chest, sweating, hair turning black..." said Olaf.

"His hair is already black." said Kristoff.

"I'm just telling you what the book said." said Olaf.

"I'm surprised you can even read." said Kristoff.

"Well how do I save him!?" I asked Olaf urgently.

"Just the same as a frozen heart." he said.

"and...how?" asked Louis weekly.

Olaf looked at me.

"An act of true love."


	7. Taking Back

**A/N: is anyone still reading this story? **

**Elsa.**

"Um...could you just give us a minute?" I asked Olaf and Kristoff.

"You want us to go out into the hall?" asked Olaf. "But what if Hans finds us?"

"Well then yell, and I'll save you..." I said.

They left the room. I closed the door and went to the couch where Louis was.

"Why didn't you just stay in the castle like I told you!" I said, growing angry.

"I'm...sorry...I had..to protect you.." he said weekly.

I couldn't be mad at him. He was only doing his job. Though, it did go against my direct orders. He reminded me of Anna in that way.

"If only an act of true love will save you...then I have to make that happen." I said.

He didn't say anything. He just laid on the couch and tried not to writhe in pain. His bangs stuck to his forehead, and his scarred chest heaved. I remembered when I fell of my horse and he carried me back to the castle. If you just looked at him, you wouldn't be able to tell how strong he was, because he was so skinny.

I decided I shouldn't waste any more time, I had to get right to the point.

"Louis, have you got a girlfriend back home?" I asked urgently.

"No.." he said. He winced in pain again.

"What about any siblings?" I asked, remembering the way Anna saved me.

"No..." he said.

"Louis, you've got to work with me here..." I said, pacing in front of him. I turned back to him. "What about anyone you really like? Someone you think you might be in love with. Do you have anyone like that?" I asked.

"Yeah..." he said. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "...You."

**Anna.**

The streets were quiet. Everyone was either hiding or had fled Arendelle completely. Sven and I raced through the streets and towards the castle.

"Let's pray that we aren't too late!" I said.

Outside, the castle looked dark and menacing. There were large gaps in the ice walls, the same we ran through the first time. Hans had probably burned down a large part of the castle. I felt my eyes grow heavy with tears and the thought.

We stopped and I hopped off Sven. Just then, I heard the sound of people coming down the stairs beside us

"Get down!" I hissed. We crouched down.

"Remember what he said, find anyone trespassing and turn them in!"

"But what about the queen?"

"She and the ice harvester are to be hanged tomorrow, after that...he is our king."

"I wish we could fight back."

"I do too, but he is much too strong..."

After they descended the stairs and walked the other way, we got up.

"I can't believe this! He's taken control of the whole castle!"

I shoved Sven towards the gates.

"You have to hide...okay buddy?" I said. He gave me a sad look.

"I'll come back for you when this is all over." I said.

I turned and ran up the stairs. Inside, I made sure to dodge every guard and steer clear of all the hallways that had evidence of fire in them. I rounded the corner and bumped into someone. It was a guard.

"Princess Anna! You're alive!" he said.

"That's right, and you're gonna okay. I have something to defeat Hans!" I said.

The guard quickly shushed me.

"You mustn't say that..." he said.

"Why? You don't have to listen to him! He is not in charge!" I said.

"Princess..." the guard said panickingly.

"What's the matter? Don't you want him defeated?" I said.

"Oh, I don't think he does..." said a voice. I quickly turned to see Hans.

"You!" I gasped.

"Face it! This is now my kingdom! And you will be the first I kill to prove it!" he said.

I jumped to the side as he shot at me with fire. The flames singed one of my braids. I reached into my pocket and into the bag to grab some of the dust the witch gave me. Hans turned to me and I threw the dust right at his face.

He screamed and slumped against the wall. He tried to stand up, but only slid to the floor.

"W-What is happening to me?!" he asked.

"You lose, Hans!" I said.

I ran around the corner to the guard.

"Round up every guard!" I said. "We're taking back Arendelle!"


	8. Save Me

**Elsa. **

"...Me?" I asked, taken aback. "Are you serious?"

"Do...I..look..like I'm..joking?" he asked me.

"No, you look like you're dying." I said.

I had never felt like this before. I was flattered, but at the same time very upset. It just had to be me. How could this have happened? I remembered what Kristoff asked me when we were locked up.

"...Why me, Louis?" I asked.

"What..." he asked.

"Why me? How...how could you feel that way about me?" I asked quietly.

"How..could I not?" he said softly. "I..I just remembered...after you came back from the mountain...and unfroze everything..and seeing you use your powers...and thinking...wow..she is amazing.." he said.

"Oh...Louis.." I said.

"...I understand...if you don't want to do this...you can..just.." he started.

"Just what? Let you die? I can't do that..." I said.

I stepped closer to him. It was obvious that he was getting worse by the minute. I leaned over the couch and looked at his face. This reminded me of the story about the sleeping princess who got woken up by a kiss, except Louis was dying, not sleeping.

I leaned down and kissed him. I never actually kissed anyone, so I didn't know if I was doing it right. I figured it wouldn't matter in the end, as long as it saved his life.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes. For a brief moment, I thought it didn't work. Then, everything changed. The redness faded from his face, he stopped panting, and the burn disappeared from his chest. In a matter of seconds, he looked perfectly fine. We locked eyes.

"...Elsa.." he started.

Suddenly, I heard a scream from out in the hall.

"Anna!" I turned and ran out into the hall.

**Anna.**

If that guard said that Elsa and Kristoff were to be hanged, then that means they had to be held in the castle somewhere. I had to find them. I ran through every hall and flung open every door. I couldn't find them or any of the staff.

I rounded every hall, and ran as fast as I could. I finally stopped. I was out of breath, and I was getting no where. I should have thought to tie Hans up or something while he was paralysed. I guess he would have broken out when he could move again anyways.

I ran up the stairs to the next floor. I turned to go down the east hallway and gasped. Kristoff and Olaf where standing in the hall. I was so happy to see them, I let out a scream.

They saw me and ran to me. I fell into Kristoff's arms and hugged him. The door to my right opened and Elsa ran out. Kristoff let me go and I turned to hug Elsa.

"Oh..Elsa, your face!" I said.

"Yea, I know..." she said, waving her hand to dismiss it.

I couldn't help but stare. She had a burn on the left side of her face from the bottom of her eye, down her jawline.

"But it...it doesn't look bad." I sai.

"You hesitated!" said Olaf.

"Anna, how did you get back in?" Elsa asked.

"Hans melted a lot of your ice wall..." I said. "But it's okay cuz I found a witch who gave me something to defeat Hans!"

"What did you get?" Elsa asked.

"This." I held up the bag. "It can paralyze him. And I know it works cuz I ran into him in hallway and used it on him."

The door opened and Louis, the guard, stepped out. I wondered what he was doing in there with Elsa.

"Hey, you're alive!" Olaf said to Louis.

"Thanks to the queen." he said.

"Louis!" hissed Elsa.

"What? I'm just saying..." he said.

"Enough talk!" I said. "Hans is sitting somewhere ready to be defeated, come on!"

I ran down the hall with all of them at my heels. I retraced my steps and ran all the way to the hall where I left him. I gasped and stopped as they all skidded to a halt behind me. I looked to the spot where I left Hans, but he was gone.


	9. Turn Back

**Anna.**

"He's...gone!" I said.

"Gone?" asked Elsa. "What do you mean gone?"

"I mean he was here and now he's not!" I said.

"Calm down...maybe one of the guards put him in the dungeon or something." said Kristoff.

"Queen Elsa!" said a voice.

We looked to see about twenty of the castle guards coming down the hall.

"We are prepared to find and defeat Hans." said the guard captain. "Where is he?"

"That's what we want to know..." said Louis.

"Anna, what did that witch tell you about that powder? How long does it last?" asked Kristoff.

"She didn't say." I said, "but it gets less effective the more we use it."

"Give it to me." said Elsa.

I handed her the bag. She turned to the guards.

"All of you, split up and find Hans." she said.

She poured some of the dust into each guards hand, skipping Louis.

"Use this when you find him, and them take him outside to the courtyard, where I'll be waiting."

"Yes, queen Elsa." they said. They split up and each group went down a different hallway.

She turned to the rest of us.

"Stay inside." she told us.

"What-" we all started up.

"I mean it!" she said sternly, eyeing me.

"Elsa.." I said.

"I mean it Anna." she said, handing the bag back to me.

"Ya know, you should have at least let me go with the other guards." said Louis

"Yea, and I can help you too." I said.

"And I wanna go find Sven..." said Kristoff.

"No one is leaving this castle!" said Elsa.

**Elsa.**

"I don't want anyone getting hurt." I told them.

"Are you saying I can't do my job?" asked Louis.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I said.

"But you let the other guards go!" he said.

"You know why I'm doing this..." I said, growing angry.

"I wanna hear you say it." he said.

The hallway grew quiet as everyone looked at me. I didn't say anything. I just turned and walked down the stairs. I couldn't say that I loved him. I mean, could I one day? Sure. But I couldn't love someone I just got to know. So why did it hurt so much to leave him behind?

Outside was cold. My adrenaline was pumping and I was ready to use my powers. I clenched and unclenched my fists.

"I see everyone is patrolling. Are you looking for someone?" said a dark voice.

I spun around and shot out a blast of ice at Hans. He melted it mid-air with fire.

"It doesn't matter how many people are on your side." said Hans. "I will win because I am stronger."

"You are wrong." I said, remembering what Kristoff told me. "I am stronger, because I have love."

"Oh please," he sneered. "You loves you? Your bratty sister? That mountain man? That stupid talking snowman? They are worthless!"

My rage burned inside me.

"It's not who loves you..." I said. "But how much they love you that matters." I said. And that's why they all offered to help me so much, they loved me, and I loved them. And that was stronger than anything.

Hans flung out his arms and shot fire at me. I flung up and wall of ice just in time to block it. I shot out blast after blast of magic at him. He moved quickly and swung his flaming fist at me. It barely missed my face.

"Nice scar." he sneered. I used my magic to make a thick ice sickle. I stab it into his eye.

"Nice scar..." I repeated.

He screamed loudly. Fire began to fire up around us. I knew it was because he wasn't in control of his emotions or powers. I wish I had kept some of that dust for myself, it would have been useful now.

Hans was on his knees clutching his bleeding eye. Fire burned on his hands. The heat from all the flames seemed to drain my magic. I tried as best as I could to strike him.

"You will not win!" he screamed.

He stood up and sent a blast of fire at my head. I moved, but not quickly enough. The fire grazed the side of my head. Everything went black again.

_I opened my eyes. I was in a dark place. For a minute, I thought it was the dungeon again._

"_...Elsa." said a voice. I would recognize that voice anywhere._

"_Mother!" I stood up. My mother and father were smiling at me. I ran and hugged them. "Mother, Father...I'm so sorry I failed you." I said._

"_You didn't fail us..." father said._

"_But Hans won..." I said. "If I'm seeing you...did he not kill me?"_

"_He didn't kill you." said father. "You can still turn back."_

"_Turn back?" I asked._

"_You are strong enough to turn back and fight again." said father. _

"_And don't be afraid to accept help." said mother._

"_Help?" I asked. _

"_From Anna...and everyone else." she said. "I know you want to protect them, but working together makes a difference."_

"_But I can't let them get hurt!" I said. _

"_And your will to keep them safe is what will keep them safe, if you let them fight beside you." said father._

"_Now turn back..." said mother. "Go back to your sister and your future brother-in-law...and to that handsome guard, and fight on...we believe in you."_

_I turned and walked into the light._

I opened my eyes. Most of the fire in the courtyard was now just embers on the ground. Hans was walking away from me, his back to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught the eye of Anna. She was crouched beside the fountain. She placed a finger to her lip to signal for me to stay quiet.

"Hello Hans!" shouted Kristoff from across the yard.

With one hand clutching his eye, and one hand raised, Hans shot fire at him. He moved quickly.

"Over here, Hans!" shouted Louis. Hans turned on him and sent out a steady stream of flames. Louis moved with ample time.

I wondered why Hans' aim and precision was off, and then I realized. He was weak from his injury, so his powers were weak too.

"Wee! Look at me!" shouted Olaf.

Hans shot at him and missed.

"You call that a shot?" jeered Kristoff.

Hans was getting madder and madder, yet he couldn't hit them. he also hadn't noticed that I was awake, or that Anna was slowly creeping towards him.

"Take this you cold hearted fiend!" Anna screamed.

Hans turned to her just as she threw the powder in his face. He yelled and sank down to his knees, and then fell onto his side. I got up and walked over to him. I could feel everyone staring at me. I looked down at Hans. He looked up at me with so much hate in his eyes.

"This one is for all of Arendelle!" I said. With all my might, I conjured a large ice sickle and blasted it into his heart. It suck into his chest and came out of his back. His mouth opened in a silent scream as blood spurted out everywhere.

Kristoff quickly covered Anna and Olaf's eyes. I just looked down at him and watched him die.


	10. The Party

**A Month Later**

**Elsa.**

All around me, I could hear cheering and laughing. It warmed my heart to see all the people of Arendelle having fun at the party. This wasn't just a winter solstice party, but a party for Anna and Kristoff's engagement as well.

As I made my way through the crowd, people bowed and thanked me for the party. When I turned away and walked on I could hear different comments

"So glad Queen Elsa is ruling again..."

"Did you see the scar on her face?"

"Heard the castle needs repairs.."

"Such a shame, she had such a pretty face..."

I didn't care that people talked about my scar, sure it was striking, but it meant something. It was a symbol of what I fought for when I saved my kingdom. The Southern Isles felt so guilty about what Hans had done, that they sent over several ships full of supplies.

They sent a lot of food, which was now being served at the party. I used my magic to make several ice sculptures around the place.

"Elsa!" Anna skated happily towards me. I hugged her.

"Hey, Kristoff and I want you to make a speech." said Anna.

"Alright, I will in a bit." I said.

I watched Kristoff and Anna skate with Sven and Olaf. I turned and got a drink from one of the waiters. I sat far away from the crowd.

"You okay?" said a voice. I looked up to see Louis.

"Yes, I'm alright." I said.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked.

"Go ahead..." I said.

The truth was, despite the fact that things were going smoothly, I was still upset. I had nightmares about Hans almost every night. There was also the stress of getting the kingdom back in order. All of that...and I think I might be falling hard for Louis. This was actually our first time talking since that incident.

He sat next to me and we watched everyone skate and laugh and talk. I awkwardly took a sip of my drink.

"Ya' know...I'm no good at that." said Louis.

"What? Skating?" I asked.

"Yea..." he said.

"You just need someone to show you." I said.

I stood up and downed the rest of my drink. I took his hand and walked out onto the ice. I used my magic to make us some skates.

"It's not so hard..." I said, turning to him.

"Yes...this isn't so hard.." he agreed.

He skated in a wobbly circle. I quickly skated behind him. I lost my balance and found myself falling forward towards him. He quickly wrapped his arms around me to steady me. I looked up into his eyes.

"Elsa!" said Anna.

I was startled. I realized that Louis was still holding me. I quickly stood up, my cheeks heating up.

"What?" I asked her. She looked from me to Louis and giggled.

"Speech?" she asked.

"Okay." I said.

Everyone clinked their glasses, letting me know they wanted a speech.

"Does public speaking make you nervous?" whispered Louis.

"No." I said.

"Oh.." he said. "Well, this is for good luck anyways."

He kissed me on the cheek. Everyone around whistled and laughed. I blushed and stood up straight. I grabbed two drinks and handed one to Louis/

"Alright, I just wanna make a toast to my little sister and Kristoff. May they have the happiest life ahead, full of love and good times. To the happy couple!" I said, raising my glass.

"To the happy couple!" everyone cheered.

I threw back my drink and joined hands with Louis again. As I watched everyone party and have fun, I knew that's why being queen was so worth it. You know that nothing can ever get you down because you have a whole country of people who love you and support you, even if you do have ice powers or a scar on your face.

**And they all lived happily ever after...**


End file.
